wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Dragon Ruins
'Golden Dragon Ruins' Golden Dragon Ruins is one of the main story line dungeons in Wizardry Online. 'NPCs' *Embodiment of the Priest Titanis *Embodiment of the Priest Overon *Treasure Hunter Namith *Treasure Hunter Pianetti 'Points of interest' *Statue(s) of Dark Angel *Guardian Statue(s) *on the 2nd floor to find hidden table u should talk to table 2 twice then teleport by nearest tp to the next room and there would appear table #3 sry for my english :) *The last Dark Angel Statue appears to be broken on the first time you see it. Speak to Priest Titanis, he will redirect you to Priest Overon, whom you could have seen earlier on the 1st floor. Overon tells to find a Black Box in one of piles. The pile you need is located near the teleport in a room with Part 9 Tablet. 'Creatures' 'Quests' *The Masked Aristocrat 'Missions' *Revenge to Demihumans *Breaking Dolls *The Demihero *Ugly Meat *The Temple Monster *The Temple Guardian 'Statue Riddles' '1st Floor' The Shards 1. Tale of the first Shard (Twin Fish)- The first shard was driven into Lin Lian’s left hand. The twin fish ate her name and so Lin Lian was nameless. 2. Tale of the second shard (Horn) – The next shard was driven into her right hand. The great horn piercing Lin Lian so that she may never point her own horns at others again. 3. Tale of the third shard (Water Bottle) – The third shard was driven into her left arm. A contradiction was born from a cursed water bottle , disturbing Lin Lian’s balance. 4. Tale of the fourth shard (Magic Brush) – The fourth shard was driven into her right arm. A magic brush inscribed false words that struck the power to write from Lin Lian. 5. Tale of the fifth shard (Book of fantasy) – The fifth shard was driven into her left foot. A book of fantasies granted false dreams, stealing the dreams from Lin Lian. 6. Tale of the sixth shard (Magic Mirror) – The sixth shard was driven into her right foot. A magic mirror, glimmering silver, granted false desires, stealing Lin Lian’s reflection from mirrors. 7. Tale of the seventh shard (Mask) – The seventh shard was driven into her abdominal cavity. A blue flame housed in a mask was placed to hid Lin Lian’s face, and with that she lost her true face. 8. Tale of the eighth shard (Crown) – The eighth shard was driven into her breast. For Lin Lian a crown was fashioned granting omniscience but depriving sanity. With that, she was deprived her mental faculties. 9. Tale of the ninth shard (Cloak) – The ninth shard was driven into the tip of her head. A cloak was fashioned for Lin Lian to blind her in time and space, depriving her of her wings. 1st Statue *Answers for 1 question:left hand - twin fish - her name *Answers for 2 question :right hand - horn *Answers for 3 question :left arm - water bottle 2nd Statue *Answers for 1 question: right arm - brush - stole power to write *Answers for 2 question: left foot -book - stole dreams *Answers for 3 question: right foot- magic mirror - stole reflection from mirrors 3rd Statue *Answers for 1 question: abdominal cavity - mask - lost her true face *Answers for 2 question: breast/chest - crown - deprive sanity *Answers for 3 question: crown of head - cloak - deprived of wings 4th Status *left hand = twin fish *right hand = horn *left arm = water bottle *right arm = brush *left foot = book *right foot = magic mirror *abdominal cavity = mask *breast/chest = crown *crown of head = cloak '2nd Floor' Tale of Dragons First Room tablets Part 1: Our ancestor Lin Lian, sacrificed herself to achieve a number of great deeds. One of which was to create seven dragons known as the Successors. Part 2: ''' One was Merryweather, ruler of wind. The second was Gnightkite, ruler of water. The third was Bareaux Bareaux, ruler of earth. '''Part 3: The fourth was Leadinslaw, ruler of fire. The fifth was Qushawf, ruler of gravity. The sixth was Hiareit, ruler of the cold. Part 4: The seventh was Fir Ellin, the eldest of all and ruler of knowledge. We dragons were born from the blood of Fir Ellin. Second Room tablets Part 5: The dragons were not united, they each spoke of different positions. Those who protected the shards driven into their mother Lin Lian were Merryweather and Qushawf. Part 6: Those who wished for Lin Lian’s revival were Leadinslaw and Hiereit. Part 7: '''Those who sought to complete their missions as the true successors were Gnightkite and Bareaux Bareaux. And our father, Fir Ellin did not speak his heart as he was the eldest. '''Third Room tablets Part 8: Merryweather, Gnightkite, Bareaux Bareaux, and Leadinslaw stayed here in Azalis. Part 9: Qushawf Hiereit, and Fir Ellin, the eldest and ruler of knowledge, stayed in Alaschutan. Part 10: '''Ances . . . Lin Lian . . . another . . . gre . . . You are unable to read any more of the text ''1st Statue -'' *Merryweather - wind *Gnightkite - water *Bareaux Bareaux - earth *Leadinslaw - fire *Qushawf - gravity *Hiaret - cold *Fir Elin - knowledge *Dragoon - Fir Elin's blood ''2nd Statue -'' *shard protector - Merryweather and Qushawf *lin lians revival - Leadinslaw and Hiareit *complete missions - Gnightkite and Bareaux Bareaux ''3rd Statue - ' *Merry, Gnight, BB, Leadin stayed in Azalis *Qusha, Hiar, Fir Elin stayed in Alaschutan Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons